


BETWEEN US

by ZenkikaiII



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenkikaiII/pseuds/ZenkikaiII
Summary: This was a request from someone who wishes to remain anonymous, so I will respect that wish. I only said I would attempt this story, as I am still trying to complete my others while dealing with life, and am more into Piccolo with Goku and Chichi personally. But this person asked so nicely, I had to at least try. Plus Gohan and Piccolo do have this unrivaled profound closeness to them for each other on many levels. So, instead of leaving Videl out or making her a villain; it works best for the three to be together and really fits well with canon, if one pays attention. I have no idea when this tale will be completed: it might only be this one-shot or turn out to have various chapters. Either way, I hope I provided the “sensual but thoughtful” piece I was asked for with the first chapter. So, here is the attempt at a viable Gohan x Videl x Piccolo Adventure/Romance beginning soon after the Chikara no Taikai deciding the fate of all universes in Dragon Ball Chou.





	BETWEEN US

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous yasashii-san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+yasashii-san).



> Do not attempt to cowardly steal from, harass or slander me; spineless malicious ones. No one has permission to use my work in any way other than reading it. Now that I have been notified by fellow innocent authors here at AO3 who have been vicious and continually attacked by cowardly hate criminal terrorists, that said terrorists are slandering me too; I won’t stand for it, and will report any and all foul play done to me or fellow authors I am notified of. I do not at all like knowing that I and fellow innocent authors have been wrongfully and cruelly harassed, stolen from and slandered. Nor, after all the heart and time I put into my works, do I want others credited for them.
> 
> My works will soon all be under the name: “ZenkikaiII” now here at AO3 as they have been unable to help me get into my original “Zenkikai” one for some time, which if it isn’t because of a bug in the system, is probably also because of small-minded spineless hate criminal cyber terrorists; forcing me to create this new one to update work, as I do not get to update regularly.   
> Cowardly foul play will not be tolerated, and anyone attacking me or fellow innocent authors who share their works so freely should be ashamed. As an author myself, I know how much people put into their work, fan fiction or otherwise. If you are small-minded, cowardly, ignorant, hateful, cruel, vile or evil in any way; you have no business frequenting fiction or art sites of any type: as higher thinking is obviously not for such wasteful closed minds. Grow a soul already: hate and evil are lacks of humanity that never really help anyone. Regardless, your spineless attacks will not be tolerated. I am truly sickened at the lack of humanity in the world these days. But know this vile bigoted ones, that nasty chasm in your deviated beings will be yours alone to bear when Karma finally comes back around.
> 
> Everyone else, enjoy! And thank you so much for respectfully appreciating my works. I will keep updating them when I can.  
> May all receive exactly as they actually deserve at all times.

“Piccolo-san?”

“Yes Gohan?”

“Were…were you afraid this time? I mean, our entire universe could have been erased. And actually all universes could have been entirely obliterated had the Super Dragon Balls been used for a selfish wish. There’s no coming back from that!” queried Gohan anxiously, his hands behind his head as he lay leisurely in the grass outside his house, the sun feeling good on his face a heavy contrast to the feelings and subjects that had been plaguing his mind for a while now, but even more intensely since the tournament; since the reality that he truly could lose everyone and thing he loved in a single moment hit him hard.

“Whatever would have happened would have, regardless of my fear or lack thereof,” stated Piccolo evenly.

“Piccolo-san…” Can’t you ever just give me a real honest non-stern or stereotypcally macho-laced answer?

Piccolo turned his head and looked at him hard then, as if he had heard that thought. “The tournament is over and won, and you did great in it, so sweep it from your mind. What’s really bothering you kid? Please, don’t hide things from me,” urged Piccolo, his eyes glinting with emotion his face refused to display the entirety of.

Gohan closed his eyes and sighed deeply before sitting up. “Piccolo-san, what do you think of me and Videl?”

Piccolo paused for a short moment before answering. “You are both strong, amazing, honorable people that help make Chikyuu a better place just by being here. And you are both decent kind parents to Pan,” he finally said evenly, meaning every word. He had no clue what Gohan was getting at. But if he was feeling inadequate somehow, he hoped those honest words helped him some. He knew even the best of humans had relationship issues from time to time. But unless he knew precisely what the problem was, there wasn’t much he could offer to aid it.

Gohan sighed again.

“Is something wrong, Gohan?” asked Piccolo seriously, moving closer to his dearest friend and deshi, so close that Gohan felt that urge he’d been trying to hide and not think of very strongly. All those moments Piccolo had gotten close to or behind him in the tournament filling his brain, it taking everything in him to not grasp firm hold of Piccolo and… NO! He could not live if Piccolo reviled him!

“Gohan? What?”

“I have to go!” spurted out Gohan, very unlike his usual calm and polite self, Piccolo’s eyes widening as Gohan shot up and rushed into his house, slamming the door behind him.   

Piccolo waited for a prolonged time for Gohan to come back outside. After an hour or so, Videl came back home with Pan from their outing, and he chose to leave then. Whatever family issues Gohan was having, apparently he did not trust Piccolo with them. And whether or not he would admit it, that hurt Piccolo to his core.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

“Gohan, I have been trying to give you some time to figure out whatever has got you in such a funk. But now that it’s starting to pass to our daughter, we’ve got to talk,” asserted Videl seriously.

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with Pan?!” asked Gohan almost manically.

“She’s not as happy and energetic as usual, and it is obvious to see she’s emulating her favorite super hero— _her father_.”

“I am so sorry Videl. I-I’ll just have to—”

“Gohan-kun, what is wrong with you lately? I am your wife, your partner. Please talk to me. If something is troubling you, we can figure it out together,” she said comfortingly, sitting by him on the sofa and placing a kind hand on his shoulder.

I don’t see how. If I tell you, it will hurt you unbelievably, and then you’ll never look at me the same way again, which will crush me more than I can bear. No. I just have to endure and somehow get over it. Some things will just never be. That’s life. That’s a lesson I of all people should know by now.

“Gohan-kun, it’s been weeks since you’ve seen Piccolo. Is that what’s bothering you? If so, go out and spend some time with him. Oh! Did you two have a real fight or something? Now that I think of it, he hasn’t come around like he usually does. Even Pan misses him, calling for her ‘Pikkoyo’. Whatever it is, you two quite being silly and work it out. I know you both care for each other deeply, have a relationship far more profound than either of you would admit aloud. Don’t waste precious time being mad at each other over something you could have easily remedied with patience and honesty,” asserted Videl with her hands on her hips.

The severe distraught emotion-drenched look Gohan gave her then made her stomach shrink. “Gohan? What on Chikyuu happened?”

“Nothing happened. It’s what I have desired to happen that is the problem. I-I…” Gohan’s face fell in his hands then, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. “I can’t stop. No training or meditation helps at all. It’s never been so difficult to focus before. I-I don’t…”

It was quiet a long moment before Videl found the courage to speak again. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you? You told him. Didn’t you? And now—”

“No! I didn’t tell him! All he knows is that I am having issues: he has no clue why. And I think I hurt his feelings last time he was here because I wouldn’t open up to him. That’s why he’s been staying away,” uttered Gohan miserably. “I’m not a dishonorable person. I would die before hurting those I love. What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I stop thinking of it?!” Of him!? Of us!? I ready have so much, and am grateful for all of it. Why can’t I…?

Videl bit her lip. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t hurt, didn’t slice into her heart like a villain without mercy. But that didn’t matter at the moment. She needed to verify some things before offering more opinion. “Gohan, you still love—”

“Of course I love you Videl, with all my heart and soul! No one or thing could stop or replace you or that love. You accepted me, even though I was a strange awkward half-alien geek. You love me for me, even to this moment, and I love you for all that and just being you: that won’t ever change. But, I…” uttered Gohan in real despair, pulling painfully at his short spikes of hair, his glasses already a mess and put aside.

“You need him too. But you’re afraid of losing him entirely, just as you are afraid of losing me. Well Gohan, you are going to have to be courageous like the hero I know you are and take that chance: just tell him the truth. Because I cannot take seeing you like this anymore. I love you too much!”

“You don’t hate me?!” asked Gohan incredulously, with wide pain and tear filled eyes.

“I won’t lie; it hurts to know _you_ long for another… If it were any other person, I probably would _never_ forgive you. But, knowing that it’s Piccolo makes it at least somewhat understandable. He has been so much to you for most of your life; it makes sense that you would grow so close, to even be attracted…”

“Videl, I’m so sor—”

“Don’t be sorry. Be the brave senshi I fell in love with. Go tell your— _our_ Piccolo the truth. You’ll never know if you don’t try. And if he really hates you for loving him, he wasn’t worth it to begin with.

“Go now. I don’t want you back here until you’ve resolved your issues with him.”

“Videl?”

“And bring him back with you once you have. This house is big enough for all of us. You know he won’t stay permanently unless you seriously ask him to,” urged Videl with a stouthearted face but tears shimmering in her eyes.

“Videl…thank you! I don’t even… Just…thank you!” And Gohan kissed his beloved wife intimately before hugging her warmly, holding her a long moment in comfort and apology. He really could never repay her for being so understanding, but he was surely immensely grateful for her.

After cleaning his face, Gohan smiled back at her one last time before taking off out the window. Videl managed to smile too, wiping the tears from her eyes, sighing deeply. But as her mind began to get curious, it began inventing sexual thoughts and scenarios about Piccolo for first time, a full-blown blush painting her face and riding up between her legs. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too horrible; different, unconventional, but not awful at all. She loved Gohan with all her being, and already cared for and appreciated Piccolo as a special person in their life. Their love for each other was real, and that is what really mattered. Everything else could be worked out with time and understanding.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

“…Piccolo-san, please answer me. I’ve been floating here with you for two hours now, and it’s pretty cold here. I—”

Piccolo peeked open an eye then. “It’s not very nice, is it?” he said curtly, unfolding his legs to levitate at his full height, though folding his arms tightly as he glared at Gohan.

“You’re right, I was pretty rude that last day we spoke, but you did not have to stay away so long either.”

“What do you want Gohan?” said Piccolo with a sigh, actually rubbing the bridge of his nose, making Gohan deflate and frown.

“Am I a burden to you Piccolo-san?” whispered Gohan, his eyes stinging with tears he hoped he could keep at bay.

“Gohan? No. You are not a burden. I just don’t like you shutting me out. I had thought by now that we were more than student and teacher, that we were real…friends,” admitted Piccolo for the first time aloud, purple lightly painting his cheeks as he looked away in discomfiture.

“We are! Apart from Videl, you are my very best friend!” shouted Gohan emphatically, about to pull his hair out.

Gohan took a few deep breaths then. Losing composure would get neither of them anywhere. Should he just say it or do it? With Piccolo it was always difficult to tell. He was a master of the mind and feint. And no matter how much power one had, if Piccolo did not wish for you to know his thoughts, you wouldn’t.

Finally making up his mind, Gohan moved closer and grasped firm hold of his dear shishou and friend around his back and waist with one arm. Piccolo allowed it, fully trusting him, observing Gohan’s every move and mannerism closely. And Gohan closed his eyes, moving his other arm up around Piccolo’s neck, pulling him closer until their lips met.

Gohan moaned as the spark was immediate, momentarily losing the script, beginning to kiss Piccolo passionately as instinct urged; his erection quickly hardening against him.

Piccolo was far too shocked to react at all at first, believing himself to somehow be in some peculiar alternate reality or dreaming. But once between his legs ached with intense need, heat and wetness it never had before, he shoved Gohan away, beginning to touch his lips where Gohan had kissed him liked he’d been touched by fire.

Gohan blinked a moment. But once the sensual haze was gone, tears filled his eyes once more. “Please don’t hate me Piccolo-san. This was the issue from before: it’s why I couldn’t just talk to you like I usually do… I already spoke with Videl. She knows I am in love with you too, and says we can be a family together, all of us. Please don’t hate me,” begged Gohan miserably, his head falling into his hands. He should have stayed silent. He should have—!

Piccolo deft violet tongue came out to lick his full green Namekku lips, his eyes closing as he could still taste Gohan there and in his mouth; he controlling his breathing to reach calm before attempting to speak. “Gohan, you are the probably the only person I could never under any circumstance abhor. Now stop that… I have just never had a relationship like this before.” Would have never believed… “So, I am asking you to be patient with me. I’m not saying ‘no’; I just need you and Videl to be considerate. This is the one thing you and her are more experienced in than I.” No one has ever wanted _me_ before. Not like this. Probably only one as kind and extraordinary as you could ever reach such conclusion, my dear Gohan.

“You are my best friend and have been for a long while. You’ve been part of my heart for—hell; you’ve helped me find and cultivate my own true evolving heart, for so seemingly long now. I just don’t know how well sex with me would be, as I am not Chikyuujin or Saiyajin. I’m probably not the most romantic person either, as I am sure you know, so I cannot promise you anything.

“But, if it would make you happy, I will try,” offered Piccolo with rare open softness, his hand tentatively reaching out to gingerly rub Gohan’s cheek affectionately like he had done on rare occasions when Gohan was a small child, something he had not allowed himself to do in years, as conventional social etiquette would not allow it.

Gohan could not help it, hugging Piccolo close and kissing him again; holding him close a long tender moment. But he eventually pulled away and looked Piccolo in the eyes intently. “I want you to be happy too Piccolo-san. I don’t want you to do it feeling obligated or to please me. You only do it if you want it too. Your happiness means just as much as ours. I mean it! I really do love you Piccolo-san!” averred Gohan with great emotion.

“It’s not unrequited kid, so no more tears. Okay?” confessed Piccolo with one of his sharp half-smirks, lightly nudging Gohan’s chin with his fist to lighten the mood.

“Alright,” whispered Gohan, wiping at his eyes, gratefully accepting the mauve handkerchief Piccolo materialized for him. “I’m such a mess, aren’t I? Grown and still such a mess,” uttered Gohan, beginning to chuckle self-belittling at himself.

“Stop that! I hate that you demean yourself whenever you feel scared or unsure. You’re perfect just the way you are, Gohan. So stop taking unnecessary swipes at yourself,” Piccolo professed deeply, his eyes soon taking a different tone as another came to him. “Does she want us back home soon?”

“Huh?” uttered Gohan, still wiping at his flushed face.

Piccolo flushed a very vivid violet at his next question. “Is…is she expecting us to all three have sexual relations together?” asked Piccolo most softly, looking away as his cheeks continued to bloom with vivid color and warmth.

Gohan flushed deeply; looking away himself in awkwardness. “Actually, we haven’t really gone over the particulars of anything. She just told me not to come back until I had things resolved with you, and to bring you with me, to bring you _home_ ,” whispered Gohan honestly, his cheeks very warm and flush as Piccolo seemed to peer into his very soul with those amazing sharp black eyes of his.

“Let’s head back home then, Gohan,” offered Piccolo with one of those rare full beautiful smiles from him that Gohan always treasured and thought himself incredibly honored to behold. And once more, he could not help himself, moving to and kissing Piccolo again.

When Piccolo began to kiss him back, he grabbed him strongly, slipped his tongue between his lips and rubbed his whole body up against him. The most erotically delectable moan erupted up Piccolo’s throat then before they both tumbled to the frigid frozen desert ground in a clumped heap.

That had never happened before! Never in all his time with his dear shishou had he ever been able to make him loose focus enough to thwart his levitation. And Gohan could not help but laugh, after so much saturated anxiety and pent up sensual energy, really needing to just breathe and smile.

“I really love you Piccolo-san,” he averred again strongly after catching his breath. “Let’s go home.”

Piccolo stood up carefully, doing his best to keep his face even. Though, he could not deny just how full and warm he felt then, regardless of their surroundings. He had always known Gohan had a special affection for him, but this was so much more than he had ever… He hadn’t words for it how it made him feel to hear and sense it from his dearest friend. It made him so…  

But as Piccolo looked down at his pants, his eyes widened, and cheeks purpled. Gohan’s eyes immediately followed his out of habit.

“Oh, so you do get sexually aroused too. Good. I really do want this relationship to be good for all of us, on _every_ level,” said Gohan sincerely.

Piccolo immediately used his Materialization technique to replace his significantly arousal-sodden pants. He was done talking and being immersed in such novel overwhelming feelings for now, and lifted up in flight, his destination: home; Gohan following his lead.   

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suffice to say, Piccolo was quite stunned when Videl abruptly grabbed and pulled his much larger stature inside the house and began kissing the hell out him. “Don’t worry,” she managed after catching her breath. “Pan is staying the night at her grandfather’s house,” she finished before locking the door and attacking the wide-eyed Gohan next with kisses and sensual touches, who immediately began following her lead.

But when both “attacked” Piccolo at the same time, with all the sultry touches, caresses and wet kisses, Piccolo had had enough. He wasn’t ready for what they obviously were. And as much as it hurt his pride to, he did let it be known. “I’m not ready for that!” he yelled curtly, pushing each of them off him before attempting to catch his own breath. He felt so hot and throbbing and strange and overwhelmed: he just did not think he could handle going all the way through with something so profound with so little control or training just yet. Though he knew full well what sex was and could entail, depending of the partners and relationships involved, as he had observed people on Chikyuu from time to time; he had never felt so out of his element, and that did sting more than his pride, because he did wish so much to please both Gohan and Videl, to make them both happy. And it was obvious they wished to proceed.

“Oh! I am so sorry Piccolo-san! I really assumed too much. And I got myself all hot with thinking and…” Videl very decidedly looked away, truly mortified at her own behavior and revelations. She should have known better. Neither she nor Gohan had gone over the particulars of what would happen once Piccolo was brought home. She ought to have assumed nothing; ought to have—

“It’s alright,” offered Piccolo, speaking more softly than she had ever heard him speak. And then she could not help but lightly grin at his the lovely purple flush that stained his elegant cheeks. “Would it be alright if I just watched this time?” He flushed even deeper when both Gohan and Videl’s eyes widened. “I’m not some perverted voyeur; I just do not like going into anything without having worked things all out with myself,” he finished, feeling very small, somewhat mortified at his own honesty, but knowing truth was necessary for them to have a healthy and viable relationship together.

Videl suddenly felt very self-conscious, and sighed audibly. Nothing with her Gohan could ever be simple. But, she wouldn’t have him or Piccolo any other way.

After a few cleansing breaths, Videl grasped hold of gumption, beginning to lead _her_ guys to their bedroom. She supposed on her way there it was partially her fault. She was usual always the one to lead in the bedroom. And in fact, had she not initiated it, her honeymoon might have been sexless; they might not even have Pan. Gohan was always sweet, thoughtful, romantic and relenting; but never seriously sexual, passionate or forceful, at least not pertaining to her. And perhaps that is why certain urges were coming out of him now with such force. He had repressed too much of himself for too long being kind and polite to everyone but himself. Perhaps as all evolving individuals, he was finally comfortable enough to come into his own sexually, which she wished to help him any way she could. And so maybe this time she ought to urge him to lead.

Once they were in the warm gold hued bedroom, she did. “Gohan-kun, I want you to lead this time. Do whatever will make you feel good and free. I’ll let you know if it’s something I don’t like, so be free with it. Tonight my body is your canvas. Let your inhibitions go,” she purred confidently, beginning to remove her striped pink shirt and black pants most suggestively, her eyes playing on Gohan and Piccolo in turn as she grabbed some lube from the bedside cabinet. Perhaps she could help them both and therefore all three of them.

Gohan suddenly looked uncomfortable. Piccolo appeared interested, perhaps even eager to observe Gohan’s “performance”, making Videl sigh again. Fine. She would get things started. No conflicted thoughts. Just real sensations and feelings and the honest expression of them.

Taking out the fluffy grand red and orange beach towel she and Gohan usually used to protect their bed during sex, she began placing it over the comforter, pulling off the remaining articles of clothing she wore before lying on it on her back with her legs slightly parted. She had never done this in front of Gohan or anyone before, so she did flush and shake some with genuine disquiet. But once she closed her eyes, it was easier. And she took the medium jar of coconut oil they used for moisturizer and lube, rubbed some oil into her hands until they were nice and glistening, and began to caress and massage her body with TLC.

Gohan’s pupils dilated as he watched his wife caress and tease each of her breasts, moaned when her mouth pouted partially open in pleasure as her feminine fingers player over her nipples and lightly squeezed each breast in turn with adeptness showing it was probably not her first time doing so. Saliva even filled Gohan’s mouth as blood filled his shaft, his breath shortening as his wife’s glistening hand slid erotically beautiful down her lovely curved body, slipping into her hot sopping moistness and beginning to rub that exquisitely sensitive nub within slowly; she arching, moaning and upping the tempo by increments as she felt the need to. Yeah. Gohan’s brain was pretty fried by then, instinct beginning to take over. But someone beat him to the punch.

Gohan’s eyes widened as Piccolo’s masterful grand stature suddenly appeared over his wife fully nude, as he had never been able to see him before, making Gohan swallow thickly and begin clumsily removing his own clothes while moving closer to _his_ _mates_.

“May I?” asked Piccolo in a much deeper rumbling voice than usual, his eyes gauging Videl’s suddenly opened ones intently.

Videl’s eyes could not help but trace each immaculate muscular curve and artful texture across the expanse of Piccolo’s incredible multi-hued body, more clear wetness seeping from between her legs as she genuinely admired him. Piccolo was an incredibly attractive masculine specimen, truly. She had just never really taken the time before, for obvious reason. And when her eyes admired farther down his grand body, they did widen. Out of a very swollen and sodden bright pink, red-outlined organ dripped a long thick dark green shaft. That obviously had to be his… “Yes, you may. Make love with me, Piccolo-san,” offered Videl, ready to be filled, opening her legs wide and moving her hand so he could position himself and fill her.

Carefully Piccolo eased down upon Videl, both closing their eyes and gasping as Piccolo’s round engorged weeping shaft breached her opening, beginning to fully penetrate her inch by inch. Only once he was in to the hilt did either breathe again.

Videl licked her lips and breathed before looking back up to Piccolo. “It’s okay. Move Piccolo. Don’t think about it, just move in that natural rhythm your body is burning to,” she offered encouragingly, repeating a phrase she had once needed to use to help Gohan continue with her, wrapping her arms around his corded neck; as, if his face was anything to go by, Piccolo suddenly seemed to be having second thoughts.

“Are you sure?” mumbled Piccolo, closing his eyes and biting his lips like he never had before. So much raw sensation and heat. He did not know…

“Yes,” urged Videl, moving her hips up into his, making him groan.

Gohan could not have thought up a more deliciously erogenous scene if he tried; his clothes utterly abandoned, his rock-hard rod throbbing as he moved closer behind Piccolo. It took every ounce of discipline in him to maintain patience and control. He knew he could not just shove into Piccolo like half of him strongly urged to: that would be cruel and insensitive. Piccolo and his incredible wife needed to get a good pace going. Then he could slip in, making it good for all of them.

And Videl did begin to moan in pleasure as Piccolo finally began thrusting with more confidence, their bodies beginning to move in sultry waving sync together, Piccolo actually moaning too and in tears of pleasure; both voices music to Gohan’s ears.

After observing a few more delectable thrusts, Gohan moved adeptly closer behind Piccolo, asking without words and getting the mental “okay” before thrusting strongly into him. The way Piccolo called his name then made him feel like his entire body was vibrating at frequencies he could not comprehend if he tried. And he began a powerful rhythm of punctuated thrusts then; all three partners feeling more hot pressure, lusty and needy than ever; Videl humping harder up against Piccolo from below, Gohan thrusting with pure passion into Piccolo from above, Piccolo the helpless delectable meat of their sultry love sandwich as Gohan and Videl continued to sex him ardently.

Piccolo felt too hot, too incredibly overwhelmed yet in need to do or say any more; closing his eyes, allowing his new mates to finish what they’d started.

He would not even attempt to record how long that frenzied round of strange hot mutual touch and loving making took to reach fruition. But he would never forget how it made him feel. The shocking novel feeling of his body’s sudden rapid fluctuations as if he was being electrocuted, the incredible first climax, yet it was pleasurable instead of painful, but just as overwhelming as being hit by lightning thrice; was incredible to say the least.

But nothing made Piccolo feel more warm, more loved or alive than when both Gohan and Videl hugged closer to either side of his body in the afterglow, thanking him and telling him how much they loved and appreciated him and all he did for them and their family, fully welcoming him in as part of it.  

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

An amazing little toddler came flying through the front door in the afternoon of the next day, squealing happily for her “Pikkoyo” who she could sense was finally back; her grandpa following after.

“How you been, little Hell-raiser?” offered Piccolo, using his nickname for his favorite tot as she came shooting toward him before barreling into his powerful chest giggling. But tears did actually fill his eyes when little Pan said clearly: “Pikkoyo’s home!” hugging him closer, fully pulling his heartstrings as he hugged her tiny but powerful form back sincerely.

Gohan and Videl came in then, each greeting their daughter and hugging her warmly along with Piccolo, like always.

Goku smirked knowingly then; making sure Piccolo could feel it, even as he continued to be embraced in real love by his precious family.

 _Not a word Son_ , said Piccolo sternly with telepathy, _not  a  word._

And both powerful senshi’s eyes did lock for a profound moment. Who would have thought that one who was once the fiercest enemy could become not only a protective ally and friend, but real wonderful family?

**Thanks for R & R! With this, all completed chapters in all my tales are up to date now. Thanks again all decent readers! This story is possibly To Be Continued… (we’ll see)**

 


End file.
